betrayedbyrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Naminé
General Information *'Birthplace:' Hollow Bastion *'Power:' Naminé is capable of drawing objects to life, in addition to creating portals within the house (allowing her to travel from place to place faster). *'Personality:' *'Strengths:' *'Weaknesses:' *'Likes:' Roxas, Axel, Sora, Vaan *'Dislikes:' Organization XIII, Marluxia, fighting, Marluxia, liars, jerks with pink scythes Background Born from Kairi's heart and Sora's body and soul, Naminé became a Nobody and an unusual one at that. Because Kairi lacked darkness in her heart, she was never able to leave the Realm of Light after losing her heart and instead remained in a comatose state. This however meant that Naminé was born without any her memories. Sometime after her birth, she was discovered by the Organization XIII and forced to reside in Castle Oblivion. There, Naminé was forced to comply with the orders of Marluxia and Larxene. Initially, she is in the higher floors of Castle Oblivion, drawing and slowly manipulating Sora's memories, and those close to him. They begin to forget places which they had previously gone to such as Hollow Bastion. Early on, Sora, Donald and Goofy remain confident that they will remember everyone such as King Mickey, Kairi, and Riku but quickly, Naminé creates doubt within Sora's mind. While Sora thinks that he could never forget Kairi, Naminé forces him to consider the possibility that there was another girl that he knew back at Destiny Islands (Naminé placing herself in his memories). Supposedly, she, Sora, Kairi and Riku played together. While Sora and Riku played battling games with each other (i.e. wooden swords), she would draw them all together and even caused fights between Sora and Riku over who should be drawn more. However, one day, she "just left." Slowly and slowly, she puts Sora under her spell - even to the point where he believes he made the promise "I'll protect you, no matter what!" At the same time, she has Riku Replica believe that he is to protect her as well. However, Axel frees her and allows her to leave. She then reveals the truth of what she has done to Sora, including erasing much of his memory and manipulating what he remembered to be about her and their false relationship. Larxene attempts to turn Sora against Naminé but the plan backfired and instead she faded away. Naminé then explains why she tampered with Sora's memory, in addition to Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy. Marluxia had threatened to keep her within Castle Oblivion forever if she didn't obey. When the others go up to the next floor, they see Axel ready to go through Naminé in order to beat Marluxia. When they defeat Axel and go on to Marluxia, Marluxia orders Naminé to destroy Sora's memory. She refuses, saying that Sora forgave her despite meddling with his memory. They battle and defeat Marluxia and afterward, Naminé says that she is able to repair the damage done to their memories. However, it would be at the cost of losing the memories they had in Castle Oblivion so she gives the gang a choice: remember old memories or keep the new, fake ones. Sora chooses to remember his old memories and Naminé believes that it is the right choice. Before Sora went into the crystal pod to recover his memories, he and Naminé made a promise to continue being friends. Although he'll forget it, he says that it will remain in his heart. Certain memories become clearer up to the point where he remembers Kairi. However, Naminé's memory begins to fade away. Throughout Sora's journey up the floors of Castle Oblivion, Naminé was also aiding Riku who was traveling through the castle's Basements. When Zexion attempted to destroy Riku with light, Naminé took the form of Kairi and told him to embrace the darkness and the light within him. Later on after Sora was sealed way in the crystal pod, Naminé once again meets Riku at the urging of DiZ and offers to seal away the darkness within Riku at the expense of him having to sleep in a crystal pod like Sora. He decides against it and rather chooses to face it on his own. (this is still a WIP. It continues on 'til the end of KH2) Betrayed! Information Statistics *'Speed:' 5 *'Might:' 1 *'Sanity:' 2 *'Knowledge:' 2 Rooming *'Room Number:' 2 *'Roommate:' Rand al'Thor Inventory *Naminé discovered the Little Red Riding Cloak on the Stairs from the Basement (H1). Found Rooms *Naminé discovered the Stairs from the Basement {H1). *Naminé discovered the Observatory (H1). Relationships Canon Relationships *'Sora:' *'Roxas:' *'Axel:' *'Kairi:' Betrayed! Relationships *'Vaan:' Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts